


职场潜规则 [end]

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Kudos: 7





	职场潜规则 [end]

吃完饭后，他们在街市的人潮里穿梭。  
「你宜家帶我去邊啊 我唔識路」  
「帶你去攞車咯」  
「咁快趕我返屋企？行下先啦」

轩把斌带到了附近的一个公园，有人在踢足球，他们就坐在旁边的长椅上看，聊起了这周末的英超。斌話鋒一轉  
「err 其實我地依家 算係埋一齊定係點？」  
「突然間講呢d野做咩」  
「我想知未問咯」  
「我.. 我都唔知」  
「咁我依家要你say yes or no，你點揀？」

旁邊的人沈默了很久，斌用余光看见他用手在揉眼睛，转过头一看，轩居然梨花带雨地哭了。  
「喂呀你唔好喊啦，係我錯係我錯，唔應該咁心急，唉我冇帶紙巾添」  
「嗚嗚，唔關事，呢排個腦好亂，好辛苦，sorry，水瓶座眼淺，等我平靜下先」

幾分鐘過後，軒開口了。  
「唉，我唔知點講，好多事都好難控制，我唔想冇左份工，又唔知點同其他人講，你係我老細喔，同埋係公司又成日見到，真係好尷尬咯。」  
「點解你會唸到你冇左份工？」  
「如果唔好彩分手....」  
「呢d問題都有解決方法㗎，第一我唔想同你分手第二我唔会因为分手炒人，如果真系咁成间公司d人都畀我炒曬啦。第三，如果你真係擔心同埋尷尬，試用期內可以調你去其他唔使成日係公司嘅部門，過左試用期可以介紹你去其他公司，咁我就唔係你老細啦。唔想去其他公司嘅話，簽contract果陣公司呢邊嘅違約金高d，高到一年人工都可以，呢d問題濕濕碎啦，你唔係因為呢d喊吖嘛？」  
「唔係！我唔係因為呢d喊！我唔係因為你喊㗎！」軒破涕為笑。  
斌在心里摇了几百下头，轩分明就是因为这些事情而哭的，还要嘴硬，真是个傲娇小可爱。  
「你開心翻就好啦，當我冇講過，睇波睇波」  
话音未落，斌的一只手就爬上了轩的肩膀。

他们一直坐在那看球，有一搭没一搭地聊天。来踢球的人走了两波，最后的两队结束比赛收拾东西离场时，他们才从长椅上起来。  
「我架車停係xx樓樓下，帶我去啦」  
「十一點停到依家十點，貴到飛起」  
「我咁多錢，我驚咩，我養埋你做家庭主夫都得」  
「衰佬！！」  
「聽晚出來睇波直落？」  
「去邊度」  
「你揀」  
「尖東啦 你揀bar 你熟d」  
「好吖 我聽晚同妈咪食完飯來接你」  
「拜拜」

可能因为轩说自己水瓶座眼浅的关系，斌在回家路上脑子里一直循环着《可惜我是水瓶座》。一回到家，他就打开ig搜索星座博主，随便点开一个，第一条就是关于水瓶座的。

「水瓶座的特點是猶猶豫豫，做事不理智容易投入感情。同時水瓶也是偽裝高手，如果他沒有把你當做親近的人，那麼你完全看不出他內心的波濤洶湧。他設計了幾十道的阻礙來考驗你。如果你看見了水瓶的眼淚，那麼恭喜你已經住進他心裡了。」

这句话最好是准的，斌心想。

这个周六对他们俩来说还是很平常，除了whatsapp里多了对方时不时传来的消息。跟妈妈吃饭的时候，斌一直在手机上挑项链，专心到妈妈都察觉到了异常，送他出家门时加了一句「快d帶佢返來畀我睇下。」斌只好无奈地笑笑。

轩坐到斌车上的时候头发还没干，身上散发着沐浴后独有的味道，斌语气很夸张地说了一句「好好味，好想食」得到了来自轩的一顿粉拳攻击。

斌把车停在自家小区的停车场，准备下车的时候，轩抓住他的手说  
「唔好去睇波啦 咁多日都冇 我依家就想要」  
「唔準」  
「哼 你死啦今次 等我報仇」  
「我好好奇你點報仇喔 come on baby」

因为今晚有比赛的原因，酒吧里百分之九十都是麻甩佬，这让他们两个人显得不那么突出。点完酒之后，轩就开始了他的复仇，手在斌的大腿上来回摸，特意凑近斌的耳朵边用气声说一些听了会脸红的话，斌一把抓住他的手，紧紧地握住，不让他动，但可惜公共场合不能封住他的嘴，只能任由他在自己耳边  
「入波了喔，你等陣唸住入幾個」  
「阿仙奴2號好正，叫埋佢玩3p」  
斌其实从上周日的那次结束后，就一直都想要，但没看完球就把人拉回家也太丢脸了，刚刚拒绝人家的时候讲得理直气壮，现在才刚开场就投降了。他压着心中欲火，看完了球，还好有冰凉的威士忌给自己降温。

埋单、回家、进电梯，开门。他们俩火速完成了这些事情，球员还在交换球衣没进更衣室呢，他们就已经进家门了。刚刚给双方降温的威士忌经过身体的处理变成了助燃剂，他们热到连内裤都不想穿，全部丢在地上。

轩躺在沙发上，斌压在他身上，交换着一个又一个滚烫的深吻，斌的须根蹭到轩的脸好痒，头一直往旁边侧，斌也就顺着往下一路亲到侧颈。  
「我去攞嘢 十秒鐘翻」  
他很快就拿著ky和安全套回來了，抱著他往上移了一點，示意他把腿張開，軒乖乖照做，風景真好。斌挤了几滴ky在手指上，然后插进去，却发现那里已经湿润。

「水瓶座好似唔止眼淚多喔，仲有一個地方好容易出水」  
斌扶着他的腿进入，距离上一次做爱已经六天了，他想念轩的全部，轩看起来好像也很想念他呢，把自己都交给了他，任由他摆布，随着他进出的节奏哼哼唧唧。  
斌右手抓着他的脚踝，一只手就能握住，一路往上摸，小腿上没什么毛，跟腱细长也没有硬邦邦的肌肉块，手感好，大腿上的肉很实在，比屁股少了点弹性，但软软的可以捏着玩。左手放在轩平坦的腹部上，被轩的左手抓住，他的肋骨随着呼吸一起一落，胸前两点立起，脖子和脸泛红，闭着眼睛仰着头。  
「望住我」  
轩睁开了他已经朦胧的双眼，看着眼前这个人。他五官最好看的地方就是眼睛，大大的眼睛好像真的会讲话，现在就在讲“好爽”  
斌继续活塞运动，身下的人开始迎合自己的节奏，虽然只是第三次做爱，但他们已经有了默契，斌保持这个节奏几分钟再加快速度，轩就会攀上高峰。果不其然，过了几分钟，轩原本120度张开的腿突然夹紧了斌的腰，喘气声变成呻吟，手上加快了速度，他到了。  
斌俯下身子在他耳边一字一顿地说  
「我愛你」  
他紧贴着轩的脸开始自己的冲刺，耳边的娇喘声被无限放大，撩拨着斌的神经，伴随着高潮后的缩紧，斌很快就射了。

洗完澡后，他们躺在床上玩手机，轩问斌  
「你想唔想知果日我同obrien講左咩？」  
「梗係想啦」  
「我話，我唔係俾人包，錶係我男朋友送嘅」  
斌聽到這個詞突然緊張了起來，看來星座解析說的沒錯。  
「我係你男朋友？」  
「我唸好啦，你宜家係啦」  
「真係㗎？」  
「真過珍珠」

斌迫不及待地亲上了轩的嘴唇，这个宝贝现在是他的了。  
「你使唔使咁開心吖，好似未拍過拖咁」  
「我真係開心吖嘛，同埋我真係好耐未拍過拖」  
「你唔驚我貪你d錢？」  
「你慢慢貪，牡丹花下死，做鬼也風流」  
「講笑啫」  
「使唔使調你去其他部門？宜家結束試用期簽新約都得？」  
「呢d聽日先講啦，咁開心唔好唸工作嘢」  
「喂我揀左條頸鏈畀你，你睇下中唔中意意，我去買」  
「好靚呀，我鍾意，多謝bb」

又腻歪了一会后，他们相拥入眠。  
长夜漫漫情路漫漫，就算只是借段岁月同睡又怎样，就算世界不接受又怎样，有这一刻就满足了。


End file.
